


Suck it, Slut!

by InGenius88



Series: He's just my Nightmare I woke up to [4]
Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Bottom Marshall, Butt Plugs, Cock Bondage, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InGenius88/pseuds/InGenius88
Summary: Summer 2019: Eminem and Machine Gun Kelly meet randomly at the headquarters of Interscope Records, their beef a couple months in the past. They start a conversation that just won't end, but Marshall never is one to shut up anyway. Even a blowjob can't do that.Kelly has to find out that the old adage "Never meet your heroes" might be true after all.





	Suck it, Slut!

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing you need to know from the main story is this: Marshall and Nicolas have been a happy gay couple for a couple of years now. They know each other, they trust each other, they love each other.  
And they enjoy some kinks together.
> 
> Great, you're all caught up! Have fun reading this.

Marshall was sitting on the couch, bend over the notepad on the low table. Quietly he was mouthing the words he had scribbled down, trying to make sense of them and trying to fit them to the instrumental, that was playing in his headphones. It was a slow piano tune, nothing he usually used to write songs to. Or more accurately, a tune he wouldn't press on one of his albums, but sometimes he needed to get things off of his mind.

He shifted slightly in his seat, trying to ease some of the tension. "I hear sounds in my mind ... brandnew sounds in my mind", he sang under his breath. He couldn't sing at all and was hardly able to keep a tone, so he usually found some other artist to do the singing parts of his songs. He could rap, that was enough. But sometimes he had a soundbite in his ears, that wasn't rap and also sometimes he needed to get it out of his system. So he sang low: "Sometimes I wake up in a different room ... We order different drinks at the same bars ... I whisper things, the city sings them back to you ... I do my makeup in somebody else's car ..." Everything was out of order. This was the really tricky part: getting the lines in order. Rhyming words was easy compared to that.

"Hey! Em!" A shout penetrated his headphones sharply.

Marshall jumped to his feet. "The fuck!", he cursed and pulled the headphones from his ears. He looked at two young men standing in front of him. "Can't you knock!" His heart was racing from the shock and he clenched his fist into his t-shirt for a second.

"We did", the tall blonde answered defensively. A good head taller than him. Why were people so fucking tall? He hated that. On top of that long limbs, a slim build. He was clothed all in black: pants, shirt, leather jacket. All this black made the pale skin and blond hair glow. Some riveting blinked silvery from the collar and the hints of tattoos. Marshall had the suspicious feeling of knowing the slender, angular face. As if he had stared at it long and intensely in the past. But he couldn't quiet place it. A random fuck? Possibly, the guy was hot enough. Damned if he knew.

"Also, the door was wide open", the other one said. Not as stunning, also closer to Marshall's height, that was at least something. Although, this guy looked like he just got out of high school, nevertheless covered in tattoos. Marshall liked tattoos. Younger brother?

He eyed both of them up disapprovingly. He wanted them to know, he was angered. "So? No reason to barge in here. What you want?", he asked icily. They were not welcome here, as long as Marshall made this small room his personal space. Probably, he was an idiot for wanting some personal space in the office building of Interscope Records in the first place. A quick look to Nicolas told him, how stupid he was. His boyfriend lounged on the couch, totally unfazed by any of this and just checking his phone. Probably amused, if anything.

The blonde rubbed his neck, obviously unsure of himself but too cocky to admit that. Marshall knew the feeling, he had no sympathies. The young man said: "Uhm, well ... I kinda wanted to, uhm ... What I said about your daughter, I didn't mean it like that. You know that, right?"

Kelly. Marshall's brain clicked with recognition. That fucker was unbearably tall but thin as a twig. He looked like the wrong gust of wind could break him in two. Marshall raised a hand to make him stop talking, especially from talking himself deeper into the mess of their so-called beef. "No need. Look, I'm not in a patient mood today, so I'ma be blunt, aight? You don't have significance to my life. Whether you blow up or not, whether you make good music or bad, whether you're my fan or hate me, whether you think my daughter is hot or not - not any of that means anything to me. I was annoyed, more at other people bringing you up, than at whatever you said. I hardly remember anyway. As long as you keep your annoying brat face out of my sight, we're good."

"Annoying brat face?", Kelly huffed. "You really are just a mean old man. Bitter for no fucking reason. So what, you're not important anymore and people don't fan over you anymore, what gives. You're rich as fuck and wrote fucking history! But you're still angry about your goddamned trailer park. It's fucking ridiculous!"

His friend added: "Told you: Never meet your heroes."

Marshall clenched his teeth. He knew, there was some truth in those words. But he walked past the two and stood next to the door, his hand gripped the wood tight. "You two will leave now", he ordered.

Kelly huffed again and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No, we won't." Defiance, provocation, stubbornness.

Marshall knew all those feelings by heart. He glared at the two of them for a long moment. The friend moving a few steps toward the door, but held back by Kelly's disobedience. Then, Marshall threw the door shut. A loud noise hammered through the small room, the air vibrated with the force of the slam. "Fine, then don't leave. See, if I care." He went back to the couch and took his notepad off the table. As he leaned back on the couch, his feet rested on the edge of the table. The pen drummed against the yellow paper, but his eyes didn't focus.

Kelly sat down on the other couch, directly opposite to him, looking at him. His friend hesitated for a moment, before he sat down as well.

"Really, you just gonna ignore us?", Kelly snorted in disbelief.

Marshall knew this was stupid, but he was trying to make a point. He didn't give a fuck about their beef. He didn't give a fuck about Kelly. He didn't give a fuck about how fucking famous he was - or wasn't. And he knew, Nicolas would tease him with this stupid situation for the rest of the week. Marshall could already sense a snarky remark coming his way.

Also, he wasn't known for his smarts, that wasn't by accident. This situation was pretty much on brand.

Again, he shifted slightly to ease the tension. Having stood up, hadn't been his best idea. Moving made everything more noticeable and by extension him more tense. He looked at his watch and growled silently. They should've been done half an hour ago. Where was Paul? And why did they even need him, if he could wait here for it all to be done? Done without him, mind you. Writing the song had been a mild diversion, now he had to be extra careful with those two chuckleheads in the room. He just wanted to get back to his house and Nicolas to fuck his brains out.

A quick sidelook to his boyfriend told him, he was enjoying himself thoroughly. Or more accurate, he enjoyed Marshall's predicament thoroughly and that the young rapper, over which Marshall had some guilty pleasure admittedly, sat across from him was some kind of a twisted cherry on top. Sometimes he didn't know why he put up with this asshole. But then he remembered heat flushing his limbs and pleasure pooling in his stomach at just a touch of Nicolas' warm hands or he remembered the velvet taste of Nicolas' dick on his tongue and how perfectly it fitted into his mouth or he remembered the understanding hug Nicolas so often had for him even though Marshall didn't deserve most of them.

Now, he tried to focus his eyes on his notepad again. This was certainly not the place do drift off into one of his sex fantasy daydreams. Particularly not with weak vibration in his hole. It wasn't like he couldn't handle this, but he was very aware that if Nicolas felt like it, he could make the plug go full jack-hammer just by pressing a button on his phone, which Nicolas was still holding in his hands pretending to read something. They both knew better. Inevitably he would turn the vibration up, the question was just: When? Getting sucked into a salacious daydream would make that when approach real fast, Marshall knew from experience.

Nothing he could afford right now.

"Really, the silent treatment?" Kelly's voice had a raspy quality to it and a strong degrading tone. "You're not just a mean asshole, you're a childish one, too."

Marshall could feel his ears prickle. Of course he wouldn't say that, but he actually liked Kelly's voice and had listened to his albums quite a lot over the last couple of months. Worse now, his body was already wired for sex and hearing almost the right words in a voice he liked made his half-hard dick twitch. Not that Kelly would see that, God forbid. Marshall liked the danger of public, but he didn't really want to be found out. With his luck a paparazzi found out and that he really didn't need. One of the few things he was actually strict about. Nicolas knew how to tie him well and undetectable under his clothes. Years of practicing.

Marshall kneaded his lip in a futile attempt of hiding how he bit his lip. No need to advertise to his boyfriend that Kelly's voice and words kind of worked. Nicolas would only get bad ideas from that. He decided, a conversation might be the best distraction - for him to not concentrate on wants he shouldn't indulge, and for Nicolas to not make him indulge in the first place. He cleared his throat. "You know my music, you should expect as much. I'm not known for being a cordial and mature person, whichever personality you chose."

"But that's not all real", Kelly's friend said. "It's a persona a lot of times, right. That's what entertainment is."

Marshall looked to the young man. "And who are you?" This face he didn't know, he was sure, and he wasn't his type, either. Whatever the answer was, wouldn't matter.

"Rook. I'm ..."

"Look, I'm a little on edge right now", Marshall interrupted the friend, he had no interest in. "I don't wanna be here and evidently they could've done without me just fine. It's a waste of time." Not that he had much interest in Kelly either. The voice was nice and his exterior was easy to look at. Still, an easy fuck was a bad idea, the blonde might use this information against him. One of the disadvantages of fame - and beefs. "I have much better things to do than sit here and wait." Fucking Nicolas for example, that was a much better thing to do. Writing an actual song, also a much better thing to do. Playing basketball with his daughters, a fun better thing to do.

"What would that be? If you wouldn't be sitting here more or less alone writing a song, you would be doing the exact same thing at home, wouldn't you." Kelly leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Blue eyes looked intensely at Marshall. Blue like a still lake. Interesting and unexpected.

Marshall shrugged. "Possibly, but with better equipment and better company." A shove against his shoulder from Nicolas and Marshall bit down a smirk. His boyfriend wasn't the only person who liked to tease people. He picked at his pants, even though he knew that wouldn't do much for the tingling he felt.

"You nervous or something?", Kelly asked, his head tilted.

Why was the blonde so observant? Marshall would've thought he was more slack, considering how much he bragged about smoking weed. "Not exactly", he answered. Maybe a conversation was a bad idea after all. "A little on edge, that's all. Like I said, wouldn't be here if it was me, but Paul had to drag me out of bed. Ain't nice to get interrupted like that."

"Dragged you out of bed?", came the obvious follow-up question. "So, you're bitchy because you couldn't sleep in? Spoiled rich fuck."

Marshall frowned. "Because I couldn't finish the wake-up sex I was having." Yup, bad idea, he should've kept his mouth shut. But silence wasn't his strong suit, he would've broken it eventually. A warm shiver ran up his spine as the vibration picked up a notch. Of course Nicolas liked it, when he ran off his mouth in the wrong direction. His boyfriend loved to mess him up.

Surprise stood on Kelly's face, but his friend spoke first: "You take a groupie home for that? That's a bit weird." After a second of contemplation he added: "More like a hangover from last night, then? That makes more sense." He nodded pleased with himself to have solved this puzzle.

Marshall shook his head, slightly amused about this thought process. "Hook-ups don't stay overnight, didn't your mother tell you that? The only person that should sleep in your bed except yourself is your partner."

"You have a girlfriend?", asked Kelly with a ludicrous amount of disbelief in his voice. What was that about? Was it so impossible for him to have a partner? He understood the doubt about him having a girl specifically, but that didn't mean he wanted to be alone. No reason to act this surprised, like if he had told them fairies were real.

Marshall chuckled quietly. "Did I shatter your worldview just now? But no, I don't have a girlfriend."

Kelly seemed a little sheepish about his outburst. "It's just, I don't know", he shrugged. "You don't seem to care about girlfriends and relationships and stuff like that, like, from your songs and interviews that's pretty clear."

"It's not that I don't care, it's more ... I'm not an easy person to be with", he confessed the obvious. Why he talked about this with these two shitheads was beyond him. Best guess, the vibration in his hole was to blame, it went up another interval and revealed just how much amusement Nicolas got out of this conversation. Heat leaked into his cock and Marshall shifted in his seat again. "Most people don't put up with me for too long, especially in an intimate relationship. Being close with a person as fucked up as me ain't what most people think of as romantic, you know. And I got a whole 'nother host of problems with women", he shrugged briefly. A second he hesitated, trying to choose between his pride and reputation which looked at him through those still blue eyes, or his desire for more vibration and pleasing his boyfriend. He always chose the same. "But, incredibly, I found a person, who can handle my shit. It's better if you don't have to sleep alone." He was rewarded with another gain in intensity and Marshall had to bite back the delighted sigh, that wanted to dance in his mouth. He tugged at his jeans again, to elevate some of the pressure from his dick and also to put some friction on it at the same time.

"But you just said, you don't have a girlfriend", Kelly's friend said with slight confusion.

Marshall nodded in a measured gesture. "I'm aware of what I said."

Silence spread out in the room.

He could practically hear the two guys think. Whenever he hinted at this in an interview, people took it as a joke. Which was fine by him. If he wanted the public to know beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was gay, he would come out properly. But he didn't. His private life wasn't a public forum, not more than it needed to be, and he had no desire to advertise his sexuality. His music worked better, if he seemed aloof about these kinds of things. Also, Nicolas didn't want any attention on him and considering his past that was a smart choice.

He looked at the two men with a challenging smirk, probably his amusement was shining through, too. "You're so silent all of a sudden. Did I say something wrong?", he asked and tried hard to sound innocent and unaware of the implications he had just lain out. Why people made this into a big deal, he didn't understand, but he could have his fun with it.

Kelly cleared his throat first and looked back at him with this rebellious attitude of his. "I don't know about wrong, but it sounded kinda gay."

"Then, it wasn't wrong at all." Another increase in intensity, the vibration now made his stomach flutter and heat pulsed in his dick. His hand dug into his jeans, the rough material scratched the skin of his leg. A pleasured tone left his lips unchecked. He coughed low as a deflection, not his best work. Playing with fire like this, he always burned himself.

"You're gay?", Kelly's friend asked flatly. Was he so immensely surprised, he couldn't voice it anymore? Funny.

Marshall would think it more funny, if his mind wasn't growing preoccupied. If he wanted to leave this room with a shred of his dignity intact, he needed to act fast. But he knew himself well enough, his dignity in a situation like this rarely won. But a situation like this rarely involved someone like Kelly, either. That meant, someone who had ties to the industry, who at some point had looked up to him, who had dissed him. This was becoming more dangerous than he was comfortable with.

He shrugged his shoulders, a movement not as fluid as it should be. "So? It's 2019, who cares." A quick look to his watch. What the hell was Paul doing that he ran an hour late? He got the suspicion, whatever it was would take a while, too long a while.

"Really?", Kelly doubted audibly. "Now all of a sudden you're gay? You must be joking. A very bad joke, really. That's your fucking problem, you know. You live in the past, when people didn't really care about these things. Come to the 21st century, grandpa, we don't laugh at gay people no more."

Marshall cocked his head with annoyance. "I rather laugh at myself than kill myself." Well, this conversation had ran its course quickly. Perfect time to go. As he stood up, he clenched his jaw shut. No treasonous sound could leave his mouth. "I would say, it was a pleasure to actually meet you in person. But it really wasn't."

"You just gonna leave?" Kelly jumped to his feet. "What a coward bitch you are. I'm calling you out on your bullshit and you run away. Fuck you, Em!"

Now his blood was hot with something very different than pleasure. "I don't have to listen to your whining, bitch. I don't give a fuck, if you think I'm joking or not. For your information, I wasn't. What I do give a fuck about is when I'm gonna get my boyfriend's dick in my ass. And you two chuckleheads are a terrible distraction from that. So, I leave." He gave him the finger.

That had been too much information. Shit.

Suddenly his whole body shook violently with lust and a lewd groan left his throat. The vibrations weren't a small tingle anymore, but like a strong hand massaging his insides, pulsating through his muscles directly into his dick, which was hard and fighting its restraints. A burning heat swept over him.

Fuck.

The mean and pleased grin on Nicolas' face said everything.

Again, silence spread in the small room. Two pairs of eyes were focused on him, that clearly didn't know how to react. He needed to get out of here, but the relishing tremble in his limbs wasn't inspiring confidence. Maybe his legs would work enough to get him out of this room and away from this terrible silence, but he suspected them giving out at any moment. If that happened in the hallway, he would be just as screwed.

What was he to do? He wanted to free his dick, not just from his pants but more importantly from the leather constraints Nicolas had put it in. Wanted to feel Nicolas hands on it, all over him. Wanted to feel Nicolas inside of him, he longed for it since this morning. A piece of silicone wasn't nearly as good.

"What's going on?", a low, raspy voice.

Marshall rubbed his ear, the heat and prickling sensation made him light in the head. It took him a moment to realize, that it wasn't just a question for him, but that also Kelly had asked it. That he was still in the small room he so eagerly didn't want to be in anymore. His jaw muscles were tense and he gritted his teeth hard trying to keep his voice in. He failed. As an answer, he only shook his head.

Just as fast as it had overwhelmed him, the vibrations subsided again. Now they were completely gone, but his body wanted more. His mind however was relieved and he let out a deep sigh.

Still, he was standing in the middle of the room, very much the center of an attention he didn't want. Not now, not here, not from them. As he looked up he caught Kelly's stare, the lake was wild.

Marshall swallowed hard. Shit.

"So", Kelly said slow and still made Marshall's ears prickle, "you really are gay, huh? And judging by what happened just now ... kinky, too." Still staring, examining.

There was nothing at all that Marshall could do against the blaze in his cheeks. Also, he couldn't help but sneak a glance to Nicolas. Wasn't it enough? He had stopped the vibrations, right, so it was over? But the mischievous glint in his boyfriend's eyes was all the answer he needed. No, the game wasn't over, it had just begun.

Marshall took another deep breath to steady himself and get his body under control again. Worked not overly well. Then he could finally participate in the conversation: "I ain't ...", he croaked and cleared his throat. "I stopped caring about shit like that a long time ago."

Kelly sat down again, next to his friend. That guy seemed to have a fried brain. Something that Marshall appreciated, because he really didn't know if he could handle two people ... probing him now. Why was Kelly even interested in this?

"What's that supposed to mean?", Kelly asked, cocking his eyebrows curiously.

Marshall sighed internally. This was so embarrassing. He surprisingly still felt that sometimes, always wishing he wouldn't. Life was easier without this particular feeling. He took the few steps back and sat down on his seat. It was better to sit. "What do you think that means?", he asked back abrasively. Why did he need to explain his sex life to this annoying brat anyway? He had barely seen anything, that didn't warrant a heart-to-heart. "Sex is just thing. Either it's good, or it's bad. Everything else doesn't matter", he made a dismissive hand gesture. "The who and what and where or whatever, that's not important. You just take advantage whenever a situation presents itself."

Kelly muttered: "That's jaded."

"How's that not important?", Kelly's friend said, awaken from his freeze. "Sure, it's not important if you like a man or a woman, that's both fine, but you need to like them. It should be important who you have sex with, and the how matters even more. If you don't care what happens, it won't be nice. Duh."

Marshall leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's certainly your prerogative."

"You just take advantage", Kelly repeated slowly, "sounds shady."

Marshall smirked mean. "No surprise there."

Kelly rolled his eyes. "With an opinion like that, no wonder people don't want to be with you. You're a giant, certified asshole."

"As advertised", he agreed with a slow nod. Behaving cold and callous had fooled people into believing he was strong; had fooled himself into believing he was strong until he had been brutally reminded that he wasn't. Still, he rather acted obnoxious than show people how sore his soul was. Some things knew no cure.

Although, Nicolas had a talent for soothing him. When he wasn't an asshole out to fuck Marshall up, that was.

"Whoever your lover is", Kelly interrupted himself and eyed Nicolas for a long moment. "I gonna guess, he's your lover ... Anyway, I pity him, that he has to put up with you."

Nicolas chortled quietly.

Marshall shook his head amused. "No need. He's his own kind of nightmare. I look like a kitty next to him."

Kelly's friend bristled. "You really don't care, do you? Why d'you even have a relationship then?"

"Is that any of your business?", Marshall retorted in a biting tone.

Kelly nodded his head. "When you're doing a sex thing in front of us, then yeah, that's our business. You made it so."

"I told you to leave, you wouldn't listen", Marshall defended himself.

Kelly snorted snidely. "C'mon, who'd think you of all people would have a sex thing going on in public like this."

"You need details on that, too?" Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Also, you're weirdly talkative", Kelly realized and looked him thoughtfully over. "You're always this chatty when you're horny?"

Marshall bit his lip. A sign of admission. It wasn't for the reason Kelly thought, but close enough. "Enjoy it for as long as it lasts, you won't get it again." He hummed low as the weak vibrating started again, a faint sensation but unmistakable. Too soon for his nerves to not burn up again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried really hard to gather some of his composure back.

"You're doing it again, aren't you." A calm statement from Kelly, a jovial twinkle in his eyes.

A sharp intake of breath from Kelly's friend.

Marshall glared at the blonde. "I ain't doing nothing, I just sit here."

"Yeah, all hot and bothered, apparently."

"Kells, don't egg him on", the friend whispered too loud.

Marshall glared at him and the friend closed his mouth shut, avoiding his eyes. It was very clear how uncomfortable the young man was and Marshall couldn't blame him. Normal people wouldn't want to be in a situation like this. But then again, Marshall wasn't normal people, was he. His ears still prickled with Kelly's voice and the calm questioning disarmed his own unease. He had a weird relationship with attention. Not that he was shy exactly, but he wasn't very social and rather kept to himself. At the same time he loved to be on stage and was usually trying to be the center of everything whenever he was with people. His therapist once had tried to explain to him, how having a childhood shaped by neglect and later such a public life morphed into this ball of weirdness that had him wanting to be alone and sometimes flee from people, but at the same time he wanted to be noticed, admired even. He wasn't smart enough to understand her explanation.

Neither did he care all that much. Right now, the only thing important was that Kelly couldn't get his eyes off of him and couldn't stop his mouth from talking either. And that Nicolas' approval vibrated weakly in Marshall. He was so fucked up. "You're the one who's eyefucking me." And he felt a little sorry for dragging Kelly and his friend into his mess.

Kelly flinched and backed up into the couch cushions. "You're hallucinating, dickhead. If you're that much in heat, get you're stupid boy toy to fuck you already."

"You wanna watch?" The words left his mouth before he knew what to say. The weak vibration in his rear took up a notch, a praise for his words. Nicolas was just as fucked up as he was. Marshall sucked his lower lip into his mouth, kneaded it gently with his teeth. Heat trembled through his veins, his pulse drummed against the leather that held his hard dick in place.

A light pink flush spread on Kelly's cheeks and he huffed irritated. "You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that? That this situation turns you on so much, here ... You're practically dry-humping the couch."

Marshall shrugged. "What can I say, I'm my mother's child." He shifted in his seat once more, but the movement made him moan low and he couldn't bite it back. The silicone in his hole shifted slightly when he did, the constant vibration sparked another shiver up his spine. "And you're still here, still talking to me, still looking at me." He fixated his eyes on Kelly's, the blue lake was wild and rough. Marshall knew that storm was his fault and a warm wave of satisfaction swept through him. "How can I not think that you like all of this?" A short stroke over his upper body to accentuate his words. When did this turn into a flirt?

Kelly tilted his head to the side, a contemplative crease between his brows. "Your boyfriend sits right next to you. Don't you have any shame?"

"As you can see, no, I don't." His stomach fluttered, heat filling it. Oh, Marshall felt shame alright. Sometimes he drowned in the pain of defilement and the knowledge that he was his own worst enemy. Other times he relished in the excitement of degradation and the vulgarity his own nasty mind enjoyed too much. "I told you, he's a nightmare I don't compare to."

"That's a lame excuse", Kelly pressed on. "You're getting yourself off, begging to get your ass fucked and you don't seem to care who does it - or who sees it. And your boy toy just sits there all silent, enduring your stupid show, all ignored and mute. What did you do, forbid him to speak while you get fucked? Right in front of him, so much for relationship. I can't say that enough, you really are a giant, certified asshole. I hope you're paying him good at least." The voice was sharp and biting, intention clear: to insult him, to hurt him, to wreck him. What Kelly couldn't do with his song, he tried to catch up on now.

Another lecherous moan Marshall had a hard time stifling in his throat. "I ain't doing nothing, I just sit here", he repeated himself from earlier. "And I didn't want to be here in the first place." Words were the only thing he had control over, so he kept talking even though he shouldn't. Kelly didn't ask to be his witness and Marshall shouldn't divulge his private details. Although, exhilarating it was to see those deep lakes of Kelly's eyes being raised into a storm. "If he didn't want to see me like this, the power is his to stop it."

"Oh c'mon", Kelly snorted with derision. "You're a fucking superstar and super rich. He's just some poor sap, that got caught by you. We both know, who really has the power here. What did you say? You just take advantage, right."

Marshall shook his head lightly. "You're not hearing me."

"I'm hearing enough."

Heat sizzled on his skin. Confessing their dynamic, saying out loud what turned him on was arousing in its own way. After all, words were important to him. His tongue was heavy and dry from desire. "What I mean is, he has control. You're smart enough to know, this ain't happening on its own. This is his decision, his alone." The vibration grew more intense again, a deep pulse beating in his flesh. Lust eating him alive. His dick was in pain from being this hard this long, being tied up and not touched, but it's sweetly fed into the agony of sensual want unmet. He leaned his elbows onto his knees, buried his face in his shaky hands and a salacious voice, that was moaning unchecked, filled his ears.

He needed relief so bad.

"You're hiding a vibrator under there?" Kelly's raspy voice prickled in his ears and crawled down his spine. More delightful agony. "Why? I mean, here of all places. This is kinda your workplace. My workplace for fuck's sake." One more angered huff. "You always go out with things in your ass?"

Marshall raised his eyes and looked to Kelly. The blonde sat on the edge of his seat, the blue lakes were one violent tidal wave crashing down and his cheeks glowed lightly pink. Marshall's eyes trailed down that slim frame, saw the chest heave and the tight pants revealed a bulge. By instinct he licked his lips. "Not always", he said, his own breathing coming in hard. "As I said, we got interrupted and ...", he shrugged, unsure how to finish that sentence. "He didn't pull it out, so, that's how it is."

"And you can't take it out yourself, or what? Spoiled bitch." An incredulous tone.

Marshall shook his head. But when he tried to speak, only a groan filled with sexual hunger left his mouth. A sound like that needed no words. His body was burning from the inside, his hole clutched around the silicone, vibrating and pulsating in his flesh. But it wasn't enough.

His hand trembled when he put it on his chest and drew a circle across. A silent plead. He looked to Nicolas, waiting to be sentenced.

One simple, generous nod let him free. Marshall sighed relieved, but before he could climb on his boyfriends lap, which he absolutely wanted to do, Nicolas held him back. Another nod, directed toward Kelly.

Marshall froze. He looked at the tall blonde, unsure what to do. He needed it - now. But was the bulge in Kelly's pants an invitation or just a biological response? Not every erection was lust, Marshall knew from experience. Even if, this situation was so messed up and he had no idea if Kelly wanted to get even more involved in this mess as he already unwillingly was. He bit his lip.

A nudge on his shoulder.

"Kelly?" A moan more than a word. "I can help you with that", he offered, hinting at the blonde's obvious arousal.

"What? No!", Kelly refused. "Get your boy toy to fuck you. That's why you have him for."

Marshall leaned forward, eyes locking with Kelly's. "He wants you to." His hands curled up in fists, grabbing his jeans tight. How much longer did he have to wait?

Kelly shook his head sluggishly. "You're both insane." But he looked back at him, still so intense. Was that want? Marshall wasn't sure if his eyes were lying to him or not. "I ain't touching your dick", said Kelly low.

It was want, Marshall smiled for a second. With legs too weak to carry him, he climbed over the coffee table. "You won't have to", he promised. He looked up, the blonde was way too freaking tall, and assured: "You won't have to touch anything." His hand rested on Kelly's thigh, slowly reaching upward and caressing the flesh underneath. He opened the zipper and freed the erection from its clothed prison.

Kelly sighed with relief, but his eyes never wavered.

He stroked the hard flesh with his hands first, but he had no patience left in him. Marshall's head sank down onto Kelly's lap and he took the hot member into his mouth. He sighed around it. His tongue stroked it, licked it's head. He took it deep into his throat, sucked at it until his cheeks hollowed out, swallowed around it to give more pressure.

Erratic his hands slid into his own pants and loosened the leathery cage around his hard-on. Another relieved sigh that dissipated against the pulsating flesh in his mouth. He gripped his dick hard, long strokes, already too sensitive to last long. He didn't want to anyway. He needed release now. So he came against the bottom of the couch. His hoarse cry smothered by the other's cock and he almost choked on it.

But he sucked it regardless.

Long fingers held on to his head, his short hair didn't leave much room for leverage, but Kelly's hands managed. With strong pushes he directed Marshall's head to take more deeper, faster. And Marshall obliged, he relaxed his shoulders and gave over to the hard rhythm the hands set. The hot flesh filled his mouth all the way to his throat and the hands wanted it to be deeper more, he couldn't hinder his gag reflex, but Kelly moaned. Fine enough. Breathing was tight, but Marshall ignored that, too. His mouth had a job to do.

Another moan from the blonde as he came. The spurt hit the roof of Marshall's mouth and the back of his throat, he swallowed, coughed. He let go of Kelly. With the back of his hand he wiped over his chin, another cough and he cleared his throat.

"I can't believe I just saw that."

Marshall glared at Kelly's friend annoyed. Who allowed that guy to talk again? "If you want a piece, ask him", he pointed to Nicolas behind him.

The friend slid some inches away from Marshall, good. But he did look to Nicolas, expected.

Nicolas showed his patented mean grin and made the universal gesture for: Pay up, bitch. Heartwarming, how well he knew Marshall, what guys he liked and more importantly what guys he didn't like; and how to entice him anyway. They made a good couple.

"No way, I don't pay for sex", the guy said as if the thought was a personal insult.

Marshall shrugged: "Your loss." A strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him back over the table. His limbs moved slow and struggled to keep him in balance, then he landed in front of the couch. Of course Nicolas wanted his piece. So he got on his knees and found his place between Nicolas' legs. The pants were opened fast and his hands stroked the erection he knew so well. He knew the pressure Nicolas liked, which spots to scrape, which spots to knead and when his tongue licked along the underside, he knew how much Nicolas loved that, too. He sucked him into his mouth and moaned.

Nicolas firmly gripped his butt cheeks, pinched them hard. The nerves were sensitive and burned with the touch.

But his mouth kept going, kept sucking him in, swallowing forcefully around him and his tongue massaged him, where Nicolas needed it most. His boyfriend's hips buckled as a compliment. Because they knew each other so well, they found a rhythm to drive Nicolas over the edge quickly, but without chocking Marshall out of air. Sensing it, he prepared his throat to take it, when Nicolas finally came.

Resting his head on Nicolas' thigh, Marshall tried to catch his breath. A gentle touch on his cheek made him look up.

Nicolas asked: »In or out?«

His muscles tensed. Now he realized, the vibration had stopped. When, he didn't remember, hadn't noticed at the time. Although, he wanted this game to stop and to have control over his own body again, he also dreaded the feeling of emptiness that came along with it, even when it was only for a short moment. He ran a hand over his face and felt the traces of just now in his beard. »Out«, he answered.

Softly Nicolas placed a kiss on his lips, a comforting touch he held on to while the silicone left his hole. He felt his muscles clench around it, a reflex not to let go, but it was for naught. It had left. Only the feeling of emptiness stayed behind. A hollowness that spread through his body, telling him he was nothing. Just a hole, now empty and useless, for other people to fill as they saw fit, to make him into whatever they wanted him to be. He was not more but a shell.

Strong arms held him tight, rough hands stroked his neck gently and the warm skin muffled a sob.

Of course he knew that wasn't true. He was a someone. His dreams and wishes counted. All he had achieved in his life was his own hard work and that wasn't little. His family and friends loved him for who he was, because he was a full person, with all the good and bad that came with that.

With light touches Nicolas pulled Marshall's pants up and closed them. He handed him a tissue and Marshall wiped his face clean. His muscles protested as he moved onto the couch to sit again.

Kelly's voice sliced through the silence. "You really are a piece of work."

Marshall couldn't decide if the sentence was meant as biting as it sounded or if the weird atmosphere in the room fooled his ears. He decided to take it with snide. "Cute, you think that was something. You really are a lil' kid."

Kelly frowned at him. "How are you this much of a dick? You just had two in your mouth, doesn't that shut you up?"

"I don't know how to shut up", Marshall quipped in a light tone. This was actually true. It took him so much effort to keep himself in check, whenever he did an interview. He didn't want to say too much, but it was the most easy thing for him to do. So exhausting, he barely did interviews anymore. Or he joked around so much on purpose, whatever he said didn't matter because no one took him serious. That made life a little easier.

"That I believe", Kelly snorted.

Only a couple more moments and then his legs might work enough to get him through the building without much trouble. A slow walk to the car should be fine.

"You do this often?", Kelly asked, eyes still glued on Marshall.

"What?" He blinked surprised at the blonde. Why did he care? Why was he even still here? He should've walked out a long time ago, instead of talking so long until Marshall's arousal inevitably had to take over. This was all kinds of weird and it wasn't just Marshall. "Why d'you ask? Wanna copy that, too?"

Kelly rejected: "No, of course not. I'm not gay, you know."

"Never said you were. And you don't have to be, women are twisted, too. I know some, if you need any." Why an encore to this? But he kinda got the feeling, he wouldn't hear this story in a diss a week from now.

"Then, you do do this often. Hu, would you look at that." Kelly leaned back into the couch.

Marshall cocked his head. "Look at what?" Suspicion lurking.

"You're pretty much a slut", Kelly explained calmly, as if he figured out the big murder mystery and now everyone had to listen to him. "I always thought you're more, I don't know, chaste is the wrong word, reclusive is better. You always seem aloof and detached whenever you talk about women and sex. Except for your songs, then it's all over the place. But you give off this vibe, that your songs are made up, in this regard at least, you know. Whatever you say about women is so over the top, it can't be true." Kelly grinned at him knowingly. "But you're not writing about women, who you have an easy time taking advantage of. No, those songs are about you. You are the slut, that's too easy for her own good."

Nicolas burst out in a short laugh. Pretty much confirming how Kelly had stumbled into some truth here.

Even though Marshall knew this better than anyone or maybe because he knew, his face heated up and he felt his ears burn. The words from someone, who shouldn't know, and Nicolas' laughter at them - at him, made him turn bright pink. "Ain't none of your business", he growled.

"You sucked me off, how's that not my business?" Kelly was too amused about all of this for Marshall's liking.

"I can blow it back in."

Kelly still smiled teasingly. "You want to blow me again? Don't get a crush on me or your boy toy might leave you."

"He kills you first", Marshall snarled. This hit too close to home. He knew what he was and what he did and he knew how fucked up he was. After all, he was in therapy to deal with his shit. He had gotten a lot better over the years. However, didn't mean he could handle a knife into his sore spots. Definitely not. His skin crawled with his own awkwardness.

"Pff, he can try." Kelly clearly didn't believe Nicolas was much of a threat to him. Rookie mistake. Just because Nicolas was small, with 5'5" way smaller than the tall blonde, didn't mean he was harmless. He was danger and violence incarnate, the countless scars on his body were a testament to that. "But, he seems to care even less about who you blow than you do. He would've pimped you out to Rook." Kelly's voice grew serious and the playful wink left his eyes. "You saw that, right?"

Marshall waved the implied objection aside dismissively. "Just feel lucky that you didn't have to pay up."

Kelly flipped him off casually and gave him one more thoughtful look over. "You're very different from what I thought."

"That's why they say, never meet your heroes." Marshall stood up from the couch. His legs worked again, finally his car was in reach and even if not, this conversation needed to be over.

It took him only a few steps to reach the door and he opened it. A short wave goodbye to Kelly and his friend. "Maybe you have better luck with the next one." Then he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter [@InGenius11](https://twitter.com/InGenius11). I sporadically tweet about my progress, if that's something you're curious about.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr [PowerBottom Eminem](https://powerbottomeminem.tumblr.com/). I still have more to say about slutty bottom Eminem, if you don't have enough yet.


End file.
